Time Past for a Punchline
by incestly
Summary: Oswald and Mickey go to a party together, and Oswald tries not to let his jealousy get the best of him.


"Why do we have to go again?" Oswald grumbles, as Mickey adjusts his bow tie. If he was being honest, he would've preferred that they stayed home. Just them two. Oswald really didn't feel like sharing Mickey, having his attention stolen by people who didn't care about him, when Oswald was right there. It annoyed Oswald more than anything to see his brother's time being wasted on people who weren't going to be there for him in the long run. Or cared that he was dating Oswald, for that matter. He'd seen how some of the girls looked at him.

"Minnie invited us. You know how important this is to her." And Minnie was the worst of all. Oswald wonders if she really means to flirt with Mickey as much as she does. Like if it's just the way she talks to people that makes it look like she's flirting. But then again, she does lavish particular attention on Mickey. Like because she's his co-worker, she has a right to flirt with him. It pisses Oswald off more than anything, really.

"I know it is, but do I really have to dress like this?" Oswald gestures to the suit he's wearing, a very striking blue suit, made to contrast Mickey in his red one. Mickey rolls his eyes, as he reaches down and lets his hand rest on Oswald's hip. Oswald does not blush. He does not.

"It's a formal event, what else would we be wearing?"

"Pajamas. Because we'd be at home, not at some stupid party-" Mickey pulls him closer, so they're hip-to-hip.

"It'll be fine. I promise." His brother smiles at him and God, Oswald wishes he wasn't a sucker for the idiot's dumb face. Oswald relents, as Mickey holds his hand and leads him towards the door.

"Promise to be on your best behavior?" Oswald rolls his eyes.

"When I am I not?" Mickey laughs, before pulling him close and kissing him. Oswald melts into it, hoping to make it last longer, but then Mickey's pulling away too fast for Oswald's liking. Oswald lets out a huff of annoyance, which Mickey just giggles at before dragging him towards the door.

"C'mon, or we're going to be late."

Coming here was a mistake.

As soon as they entered they walked through the door, people had jumped at the opportunity to talk to Mickey. They couldn't be anywhere in the room without someone wanting an autograph or a picture. And Oswald wasn't jealous of Mickey, not really anymore. It was just...annoying for people to hog HIS boyfriend. And hardly anyone talked to him, and most of them just seemed to look right through him. Like he was just an accessory of Mickey's. Oswald didn't know if he wanted to punch something or just plain old cry. Before Oswald could figure out his emotions, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Oswald turns on his heel to see-

"Oswald! It's so nice to see you!"

God, it was _Minnie_.

Oswald felt like he was feeling every emotion he could at the moment. He trained his face though, making sure any disdain didn't bleed through.

"Hey, Minnie! It's so nice to see you again!" Oswald hopes his smile isn't slipping any. Minnie doesn't seem to notice. Or she just doesn't care. It's an equal chance of both.

"Oswald! It's been so long!" Minnie goes in for a hug, and Oswald wants to reject it, but it seems impolite at the moment, so he just accepts it, lets her arms wrap around him loosely. Her hands on his shoulder, and she's giving him a gentle smile. "So what have you been up to?"

Oswald shrugs. "Nothing much. I've just been hanging out at his place until we can figure what I'm going to do." Oswald juts his thumb over in Mickey's direction, who's trying to politely refuse a gift from a fan. Minnie hums at that, moving back to rock on her heels.

"So nothing big going on?"

"Not that I can think of, no."

"Are you sure?"

Oswald doesn't know how to respond to that when Mickey comes back, drinks in hand. He gives Oswald his drink, and then turns to Minnie and smiles.

"Minnie." His voice is so soft, and Oswald almost loses it right then and there. Instead, he bites his lip and tries not to say anything...inflammatory. He shoves his hands in his pocket, to resist the urge to strangle Minnie.

"Oh! Mickey!" Minnie's face brightens considerably when she sees Mickey, and Oswald knows that's she's going to try and stir up trouble.

"I see you've already caught up with Oswald." Oswald can't help but slip his hand into Mickey's at this point. Mickey gives him a look, but Oswald chooses to ignore it.

"Actually, I've been wondering if I could talk to you? In private?" Minnie's smile is tight now, and Oswald grips his hold on Mickey's hand.

"About what?"

"Well, it wouldn't be private if I said it here, now would it?" Oswald grimaces at that. Why would Minnie want to talk to Mickey in private? She just wanted to get him alone, didn't she? Oswald opens his mouth to say something, but Mickey gets words in first.

"Alright, alright. Oswald, do you mind waiting here?" Oswald really, really wants to say no, but he promised.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be here." All Oswald could do was watch as Minnie grabs Mickey's hand and drags him away. He was trying to be on his best behavior (he had promised he would be). So he just grips his cup extra hard and tries to look away.

Mickey knows something is up by the time Minnie has dragged him up three flights of stairs. Minnie stops once they cleared the third, and Mickey is trying to catch his breath when Minnie turns and looks at him for the first time since she grabbed his hand.

She's crying. Mickey doesn't know how he missed that.

"Minnie-" He reaches out, but she slaps his hand away. And then and there, Mickey realizes she's angry. She's crying out of anger.

"I-I've been by your side for years, and you chose him! Someone who's your brother!" Minnie is screaming, and Mickey understands why she wanted to get so far away from the rest of the party now. Mickey buries his face in his hands, because he felt like this was going to happen.

"Minnie! It's none of your business who I date!"

"It is when it could ruin the reputation of the company!" Minnie growls out, and Mickey freezes. "What would people say if they found out the company's biggest star is involved in an incestuous relationship? Hmm?"

"More like what would happen to your reputation." He mutters, but apparently she hears it. She walks towards him and grips his shoulder.

"This isn't about me!"

"It's always about you!" Mickey snaps back, and he pushes her hands off his shoulders. Mickey takes a couple steps back, before turning on his heel to leave.

"Where are you going?!"

"Home. God, Oswald is right, we never should have come-"

"Mickey!" Mickey could hear her calls as he rushed down the stairs, but he ignored her. He needed to find Oswald and get home.

Oswald was about to leave by himself.

He had been standing here for thirty minutes, waiting for Mickey to be done talking to Minnie. And why is it taking thirty minutes? What would she have to say that would take this long? God, they were probably already-

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his hand is being grabbed, and he's being dragged away. "What-"

"We're going home."

Oh. It's Mickey.

"What happened?" Mickey doesn't answer, just keeps walking at a fast pace. What did Minnie say to him?

Before he could process anything, he's being dragged into a bathroom. Oswald blinks, confused.

"I thought-"

Before he could even get the words out, Mickey's messing with the collar of his suit, until skin is exposed. And suddenly Mickey's mouth is on his neck, sucking. Oswald lets out a whimper as Mickey continues to suck and bite, until he pulls away and nods a little, like he's satisfied with the results.

"And you say I'm the possessive one." And Mickey laughs at that, before grabbing his hand again to take him home.


End file.
